


I lay myself bare for you

by Anonymous



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Humiliation, Kink Exploration, M/M, Pee Enema, Peeing in Public, Public Sex, Watersports, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Isak discovers and explores a new kink. Even is there for him.





	I lay myself bare for you

The first time it happens, they’ve only been together a few months.

They're at a party thrown by a guy in Isak's biology class. They’ve spent the last half hour in the bathroom smoking with Jonas and Mahdi (or, Isak only took a couple of hits while Even refrained completely). Now Jonas and Mahdi are leaving, because they can't stay when Isak's practically in Even's lap, kissing him sloppily and grinding down on him. That's something they don't need to be around for. And Isak's completely okay with that. He really wants to be alone with his boyfriend right now anyway.

But Even just chuckles softly at him, pushes his hair back and kisses him sweetly on the lips. Isak whimpers. He wants more, wants Even to fuck him in that bathroom. But they didn't bring any lube, so that's out of the question.

Instead Even carefully pushes him off his lap, then whispers something in his ear about how he's going to fuck into Isak's body when they get back to their apartment later. Then Even gets on his feet, gets in front of the mirror and starts fixing his hair, which looks like a mess from Isak pulling at it only minutes earlier. Even then takes a few deep breaths and complains about how he needs to use the toilet, but that he can't because he's too hard to take a piss.

By now Isak's gotten on his feet too and is reaching for Even's dick in an attempt to make Even change his mind about fucking, or at least having some kind of sex, because Isak is too turned on to wait until they get home. But Even just pushes him away, repeats how he’s going to fuck Isak  _ later _ . Isak whines about it, really wants to do something about Even's hard on, not to mention his own cock stirring in his jeans, right now. But if Even says he has to wait, he guesses he has to wait.

They stay in the bathroom for another couple of minutes, talking and trying not to touch each other, until Even's hard on has subsided enough for him to use the toilet.

And it isn't the first time he's going to take a piss in front of Isak. Isak doesn't think much about it, has taken a piss with guys a number of times, at restrooms in clubs or in bushes outside of parties when girls were using too fucking long in the bathroom, or when he and his friends have been camping in the woods. It completely natural, isn’t it?

But it's the first time he's going to do be watching Even use the toilet while he’s turned on.

So,

when Even unzips his jeans,

when he whips his long gorgeous cock out,

when he puts his free hand up against the wall in front of him to steady himself,

when he aims for the toilet bowl and releases into it,

when the splashing sound of urine hitting the water surface vibrates through the room,

Isak is gone.

The blood in his body rushes south and his cock turns rock hard in seconds. He manages to swallow down a whimper that threatens to escape his mouth and grabs onto the bathroom counter to steady himself. That’s how affected he is by watching Even relieve himself.

Isak can't take his eyes away from Even, has to look. Even's still a little hard from before and his grip is firm, pushing his cock down towards the toilet bowl, not to make a mess on the bathroom floor. 

And it's just that. Isak finds himself wanting Even to make a mess. To pee on the floor. No, to pee on...him.

And that's something he’s never thought about before. The idea hasn't even crossed his mind. Not once. But now that it has, he finds it turns him on so much. And that's just so fucking embarrassing. Wanting to be peed on. Who wants that? How degrading isn't that?

He turns around, away from Even, to palm himself discreetly, too turned on not to. Luckily the sound from the toilet flushing covers the small moan that pushes out of him. It doesn't prevent the feeling of embarrassment creeping up on him though. That somehow turns him on even further.

Even doesn't notice how affected Isak's is. He just zips up, washes his hands and pulls Isak out of the bathroom to re-enter the party. Isak doesn't know how he's going to survive the rest of the night.

He doesn't.

He only lasts half an hour before he excuses himself, leaving Even alone with a couple of girls in year three, and returns to the bathroom.

There he gets into the same position as Even dide arlier, standing over the toilet, one hand against the wall to keep himself steady, while he jerks off hard and fast. He thinks about Even. He thinks about Even peeing. He thinks about jerking off in front of Even as Even pees on him.

He orgasms within a minute, shooting cum all over the wall and toilet. He's never felt filthier. Or more turned on.

 

The second time it happens, it's a month later.

Isak's in the shower when Even enters the bathroom, only in his boxers. He strolls over to the toilet, lets his boxers fall to the floor and starts peeing.

Isak can't do anything but watch him. He uses his hand to wipe off some steam from the glass shower wall, and just stands there, watching.

Once again he’s hard in a matter of seconds. His cock twitches in mid-air, demanding attention.

Once again he turns away when Even's finished.

But this time he doesn't settle with only palming himself when Even's still in the room. This time he wraps his hand around himself and discreetly starts touching himself. Even's probably going to join him in shower, like he usually does, and then he’ll definitely notice what Isak is doing. But Isak' can't help himself. He has to put his hand on his cock and do something about what's going on between his legs. He thinks he’ll burst if he doesn't.

He keeps his back to Even, keeps stroking himself, hoping he’ll be able to come before Even notices, so that he can pretend nothing's happened, so that he doesn't have to deal with this. He can already feel himself approaching fast. 

But it isn’t fast enough. Because Even is getting into the shower, stepping up behind him. He can feel Even's chest against his back. But Even doesn't say anything, just wraps his strong arms around Isak's muscular frame, removes his hand from his cock and replaces it with one of his own. His other arm wraps around Isak's waist and holds him steady, grounds him. He kisses Isak's neck and starts stroking him, tight and slow.

And it makes Isak want to cry. He can feel how his eyes are welling up. Even asks no questions, doesn't tease him about jerking off in the shower, just gives him what he needs.

Isak's grabs onto Even's arm, still wrapped around his waist, and he lets his head rest on Even's shoulder, his face buried into the crook of Even's neck. He lets out a low whimper. He lets Even take charge. He lets Even take care of him.

Even continues to stroke him in long, slow strokes, his grip just on the right side of too tight. Isak can feel how his thighs starts shaking and he’s panting and moaning Even's name over and over from how good he feels, how good Even's making him feel.

He can feel Even's cock against his ass, thinks about that cock fucking into him. Thinks about that cock fucking into him, then peeing all over him and then leaving him behind still hard and wanting. It isn't something he usually thinks about when he’s with Even. Him and Even haven’t been doing much out of the ordinary when it comes to stuff in the bedroom up until. But the idea of submitting to Even like that, to let him pee on Isak, turns him on even more. He didn't know he could feel like that.

His legs give out as his orgasm crashes over him. Isak's body goes limp. But Even holds him up. Even, who keeps stroking him through it, who rubs at Isak's cock until he’s whimpering from over-sensitivity, who kisses his temple, his cheek, his neck when Isak's finished.

“What brought this on?” Even asks softly into his ear once Isak's legs find their strength back.

And that makes Isak's blush, all the way down to his chest. He doesn't know what to say, how to explain it.  _ I just got off to you peeing? _ How's Even even going to react to that?

So, he doesn't say anything, just turns around in Even's arms, looks up at him and tilts his chin silently begging for a kiss. He knows he probably looks how he feels, completely wrecked. But it doesn't stop him. He lets Even see him like this, because he needs Even to kiss him. And Even does. It's the sweetest kiss, and Isak's sighs into it. 

“You just turn me on so much,” is what he manages to say once Even pulls away. And it’s the truth, even though it isn’t the entire truth.

He isn't sure he’s ever going to tell the truth.

 

The third time it happens, he’s alone.

He’s just gotten home after playing football with some guys from school. He goes straight to the bathroom, his bladder really full from drinking so much water. He really needs to pee. It's actually quite uncomfortable. He can't wait to pee and get some relief.

As he crosses the bathroom floor to get to the toilet, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. What he sees makes him stop in his tracks. On pure instinct he turns towards the mirror and looks at himself, watches how sweaty, exhausted and  _ desperate  _ he looks _. Desperate to pee. _

His hand pushes his sweat-soaked t-shirt up to gain access to the waistband of his shorts. He pulls the shorts and boxer briefs down, just below his ass cheeks. He wraps his hand around himself. His cock grows hard.

And this time too, just like before, he’s so hard so fast, just so incredibly turned on from what's happening. He’s completely amazed by it. He didn’t even know he could get this hard while needing to pee so badly.

Tentatively he starts stroking himself.

And it's an indescribable feeling, having to pee and being hard and turned on at the same time. It’s not like anything he’s felt before.

He continues stroking, gets caught up in the feeling of it. His hand moves faster and faster and the pleasure just keeps building and building. He keeps going, starts to feel overwhelmed from how intense it his. His free hand grabs onto the counter. His eyes fixate on his cock in the mirror, on how his hand is pumping his blood-filled cock.

His cock’s literally aching by now. He feels this added pressure, not just the pressure from being about to come, but also from needing to pee, and that just gives it another dimension. 

Then he starts to wonder if it’s possible to pee while he’s hard like this.

He lets go of his cock.

Then he tries to do it, tries to will himself into peeing. But nothing happens. He just feels this pressure on his cock, in his groin, and it’s starting to be too much. He really needs to pee, but his body won’t let him. It's like there's some barrier inside that prevents the pee from coming out. It's both frustrating and so God damn hot at the same time. He doesn't know what to do.

He  _ could _ make himself cum and then pee after, but he doesn't want that. He wants to see if he can do it, if he can pee while hard.

He takes a few deep breaths, feels how it calms him. He holds onto the counter and keeps breathing, slow and deep, until he’s fought away the urge to cum. He's still hard, but the pressure on his cock isn't as intense as before.

Then he grabs his cock, just holds it between the tips of his fingers. He wills himself to relax and tries to let go.

He can feel how he's just about to pee, but it's like his body doesn't know how to do it. Something is stopping it from just giving into it and release. At the same time his bladder is so full. His eyes start watering from how badly he needs to go.

“Come on, come on”, he whimpers and clenches his ass cheeks. But that isn't helpful. Actually it's the opposite of helpful. He isn't even close to being on the verge of peeing.

Again, he wills himself to relax, to take deep breaths.

And this time, when he tries to pee again, he's almost about to do it. He can feel how his body is so close to letting it flow out of him. But at the last moment, just as he thinks he's about to let go, his body betrays him. The urge to pee is still strong, but still, he doesn't seem to be able to do it.

But he doesn't give up, he tries again. It takes him a couple of tries. It's like his body needs to work up to it, before he feels like he’s back to the verge of peeing again.

And this time he does it. This time he manages to take his time, make the muscles in his lower body relax.

And then he relieves himself.

He pulls his cock upwards and pees all over his stomach and chest.

His stream is strong and clear and warm on his skin.

His t-shirt is soaking wet in a matter of seconds.

He feels how urine runs down, over his V-shaped groin, over his balls, down his thighs and calves.

His body shudders from the release, and it feels so good. He keeps peeing and peeing, all that urine making a big puddle on the floor. His socks become soaked.

He isn't quite done peeing when he starts jerking off, can't wait any longer, just starts stroking himself, pushing the last squirts of pee out of him on the first couple of upstrokes. It's hot and messy and so, so good. His thighs are shaking and his hips jerk forward, making him fuck into his hand.

It doesn't take long. He comes hard, pushes his t-shirt up and shoots over his stomach. His stomach which is glistening and wet with pee. He watches how his cum immediately starts sliding down, the pee making his skin slippery, instead of sticking to him. He uses his hand to catch some of it and rub it into the skin just underneath his navel, creating a mixture of pee and cum. It pushes a few more drops of cum out of him, before he sinks to his knees, landing in the puddle on the floor. He lets his forehead rest against the cabinet underneath the sink. The urine is already cold and needs to be wiped up. Fuck, the entire bathroom floor needs to be cleaned. Reluctantly he gets up too find a rag.

Being on his knees cleaning up his own pee makes him feel conflicted. It’s messy, but at the same time thinking about how good he felt doing what led him here makes him want to do it again. He starts thinking about when he's going to get the opportunity to do it again.

 

The fourth time it happens, it's because Isak loses his cool.

They've spent too much time making out on their bed and are late for Mikael’s birthday party. Even suggests they take a shower together to save some time. And who is Isak to say no? He loves taking showers with Even.

But when they get into the bathroom and Even walks over to the toilet, Isak loses his inhibitions. He's already turned on from all that making out, and when he sees Even in front of the toilet with his half hard cock aiming down into the bowl he whimpers a small ‘stop’.

Even turns around, a huge question mark written across his face.

“Don’t… don’t pee”, Isak pleads and starts to undress.

He doesn't bother removing his t-shirt, but his jeans and underwear are gone in seconds, and he sinks down on his knees and immediately starts jerking off. Even's mouth falls open.

“Isak…” Even's voice sounds strained, like he can't believe what Isak's doing.

And Isak can't quite believe it himself. He feels so exposed like this, kneeling in front of Even, letting him see how desperate he is. But Isak pushes those feelings aside and keeps stroking.

He tilts his head back a little, exposes his throat, and pushes his chest forward. He looks at Even, then at Even's cock, still in Even's hand, hoping that Even will get the picture.

But it doesn't seem like Even understands and it makes Isak frustrated. He shuffles a little bit closer to Even. The tiles on the bathroom floor feel rough on his knees, but he doesn't care. His eyes flicker between Even's eyes, his cock and the toilet bowl.

“Isak..? What… Do you really..?” Even sounds so unsure. Isak thinks Even understands, but he can't blame him for not being sure about it. This is completely new after all, at least to Even.

Isak closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Pee on me. Please.” It comes out barely as a whisper. His body heats up and he’s blushing profoundly. But he can't keep this hidden from Even anymore. It's been gnawing at him ever since he found out, ever since that first time seeing Even pee turned him on. He needs to know what it feels like. And the only one who can show him is Even. He can't imagine anyone else doing it.

“Please”, he whines, let's go of his cock and signals to Even to get closer. “I need…”

And Even slowly steps closer. He looks intrigued. Isak's hand goes back to stroking.

“Fuck, Isak. Are you sure?” Isak sees how Even's cock twitches, how it fattens up. It spurs Isak on.

“Yes, yes”, Isak says in a pleading voice as he looks up at Even, his hand moving faster along his shaft. “Please pee on me.”

It takes a couple of seconds. Isak can see how Even's trying to wrap his brain around what's going on.

Then: “Take your t-shirt off.”

Relieved, Isak obeys. He quickly gets rid of the garment, before Even can change his mind. Then he proceeds with pumping himself as Even gets into position. Anticipation makes Isak's cock leak with precome as he watches how Even aims towards his chest. Isak's catches some precome between his fingers and uses it to make the slide on his cock easier. He whimpers when Even takes a breath and relaxes his body, the telltale sign that he's getting ready to pee.

It takes a few seconds. Isak's hand keeps pumping and pumping. He’s already close. How Even so easily seems onboard with what's going on has pushed him close to the edge.

Then Even relieves himself, pisses all over Isak's stomach and chest, all the way up to the base of his throat. Then down again. Over his cock.

And it makes Isak's cum. Being on his knees on the tiled bathroom floor, in front of Even, Even marking him with his pee, Even pissing on his cock, makes Isak shoot strings of cum. The first two hit the jeans pooled around Even's ankles. The next ones hit the floor, mixing with the urine puddling around Isak.

But Isak doesn't notice, his orgasm to intense for him to notice anything else than his orgasm riding through his body. His abs are clenching and his thighs are quivering as he continues shooting.

He's still panting and shaking from his orgasm when he starts wetting himself. He aims his softening cock upwards and lets his urine mix with Even’s on his chest and stomach. The puddle around him grows bigger, reaches Even’s jeans.

He looks up and sees how Even's started to jerk himself off too. Isak lets go of his cock and moves, on his knees, through the puddle surrounding them, closer to Even.

Once he’s reached Even, he licks at the tip. The taste of precome and urine explodes on his tongue, makes him moan. Then he starts licking, making Even's cock nice and wet. He hears Even moan above him, feels Even's hands grab onto the hair on the back of his head.

When Even's cock is coated in Isak's saliva, Isak reaches around and puts his hands on Even's ass. The he opens his mouth wide and looks up at Even as he pushes himself onto Even's cock, all the way down until his nose presses against Even's lower stomach. It’s something he discovered early on in their relationship that Even likes, and he has practiced a lot to be able to do it. 

His eyes start to water as he feels Even's cock slide down his throat. Even groans. Then Isak pulls back, blinks a couple of times and does it again. He leans in and swallows Even down, can't help that he's gagging a little around Even's cock.

He lets go of Even's ass, just lets his arms hang down next to his body as he keeps looking up at Even through wet eyelashes, his eyes begging. And Even gets it.

When Even starts fucking Isak face, it's rough from the get go. He tightens his grip on Isak's hair and thrusts fast and deep into his mouth. 

Isak gags and splutters around Even's cock, trying to catch his breath every time Even pulls back. Tears are running down his face, but he doesn't pull back, just stays in his place. He lets Even use him, and he loves it.

It doesn't take long until Even's thrusts become shallower, a bit uncoordinated. He pulls out right before he cums. With a couple of tugs he shoots across Isak's face, marking him for the second time that day. Isak sticks his tongue out and tries to catch as much cum as he can, eager to get a taste of Even. For a second he wonders what it would feel like to have his Even pee on his face. The thought makes him blush.

 

The fifth time it happens, it’s on Even's initiative.

They're about to leave some party neither of them really wanted to attend in the first place. But Jonas has been saying how Isak never comes to parties anymore, so Isak felt like he had to go. Luckily Even joined him, because not even ten minutes after they arrived Jonas was flirting with some girl Isak's never seen before. So much for partying together.

They're in the kitchen and Isak kisses Even and tells him he's just going to use the bathroom before they leave. It isn't that late, but Even's tired and Isak needs to study for an exam tomorrow. But Even grabs Isak's hand, looks at him with this mischievous smile as he speaks.

“Don't use the bathroom. Wait until we get home.”

And Isak immediately understands what Even means, and a thrill goes through his body.

But he's had four beers and it's a 30 minute walk to get home to their apartment and he isn't sure he can hold it for that long. But Even ignores his protests, just kisses him hard, grabs a water bottle from the fridge and drags Isak out of there.

The first 20 minutes are fine. Well, not  _ fine _ exactly. Isak really needs to pee, but he finds he can manage, finds himself in control, as long as they keep walking fast to get to their apartment. Even keeps sending him these looks though, like he's constantly checking in on how Isak's doing.

They're taking a short cut through a small park when Even stops him and hands him the water bottle. Isak looks at him incredulously, but Even's voice is firm.

“Drink it.”

And even though he already needs to use the toilet quite badly, Isak gets what Even's trying to do, and he can't help but find it exciting. So, he does it. He drinks the entire bottle, tries to swallow as fast as he can, all while Even's looking expectantly at him.

When he's done, he tosses the bottle aside, and before he knows it Even is stepping up to him and pushing him backwards until his back hits a nearby tree. Then Even starts kissing him. It's rough and desperate and Even's hands are all over him.

Isak loses himself in the feeling of Even's lips and hands, so much that he loses track of time. He only registers that at some point they start grinding against each other and that Even's hard. Like really hard.

And even though it's amazing being with Even like this, Isak doesn't seem to be able to get hard right now. Because he badly needs to pee. The water has filled him up even more and it feels like his bladder is about to burst. It's actually starting to get painful. He whimpers against Even's lips, pushes at Even to make enough space between them so that he can grab and squeeze his cock in an attempt to stave off some of the urge to pee.

“Even, we need to go home.” He whimpers again. But Even only shakes his hand and continues kissing him.

Isak continues to squeeze his cock. It eases the pressure a little, but as soon as he lets go, it's like the need to pee returns in tenfold. He inhales sharply and pushes his thighs together, doesn't care how it looks. As long as he holds it. It doesn't help much though.

“Do you think you can make it?” Even asks when he pulls back, and Isak thinks he can hear anticipation, or maybe hope, in Even's voice. But when he looks at Even, it becomes clear that Even doesn't want Isak to make it back home. He's palming himself through his jeans, Isak can see how his cock is making a big bulge at the front, looking down at Isak's groin expectantly.

And the thing is, Isak doesn't think he can make it.

He whimpers again, notices how his thighs are trembling from the effort of holding back, how he shifts his body weight from one foot to the other, then back again..

“Baby…” Even groans and starts rubbing the bulge in his jeans. “How badly do you need to pee?”

“So bad”, Isak pants. “Do… don't think I can make it.”

And Even's eyes go wide at that. He groans once more and steps closer again. He wraps his arms around Isak, effectively trapping Isak's arm between their bodies. Then he kisses Isak hard on the mouth.

“That's so hot, baby. You're so hot like this”, Even murmurs in between kisses.

Isak can feel himself blushing from Even's words.

Even's hard on is pressing against his hip. And normally knowing that Even is so turned on by him would make him turned on too. But now everything is overshadowed by how desperately he needs to pee. He tries to untangle himself from Even's grip, wants to go, no run, back to their apartment to use the bathroom. But Even's embrace is firm. He doesn't seem to want to let go of Isak.

Isak whimpers again. His hand, wedged between their bodies, has his cock in a constant squeeze now. He doesn't dare to let go.

Then Even presses his forehead against Isak's, let's his lips ghost against Isak's lips before he whispers.

“So you need to pee, baby?”

Isak only nods at that, then squirms in Even's arms in an attempt to focus on something else than the pressure on his bladder.

“Do you want to pee, right here and now? In your pants?” Even's voice is low. Isak can tell how turned on he is.

And that makes Isak's breath hitch in his throat. They're outside, and he's about to lose control, in front of Even. The thought scares him, makes him feel self-conscious and exposed. He can feel his eyes start to water. Both from how much he has to pee and how conflicted he feels about not being able to hold it until they're back to their apartment.

“You can, you know. I’ll be right here, covering for you.” Even moves his body even more in front of Isak, effectively shielding him from the world around them. It doesn't matter much though, seeing how they're alone in the park. Isak's back is still up against the tree.

He buries his face against Even's neck. A soft cry escapes him and he feels so overwhelmed. His eyes are spilling with tears. Even keeps stroking the parts of his arms and back he can reach, whispering small encouragements in his ear; about how much he loves Isak, how Isak turns him on and how Isak can just let go, that Even's going to be right there for him.

And Isak is so torn. He really feels like he can't do it. It feels so wrong, standing in public like this being so desperate that he's willing to pee his pants. And all this in front of Even. Although he is Isak's boyfriend, this is new territory. Exposing himself to Even like this is scary.

At the same time it's something he  _ wants _ to try. Not just to finally get some relief, but the idea also has such an arousing effect on him. If he wasn't in such of a need to pee, his cock would be rock hard right now, he's sure of it.

“Come on, baby. Let go.”

Even's breath is hot against his ear and Isak grabs onto Even's jacket with one hand, the other one still squeezing his cock.

“I can't do it”, he mumbles against Even's neck.

“Yes, you can. Just let go, baby. Come on.” Even grabs Isak's face and makes him look at Even. “Wet yourself for me.”

Even's words settle it. Even up front asking him to wet himself convinces Isak to do it.

He lets go of his cock and fights the urge to press closer to his boyfriend. Instead of burying his face against Even's neck, like his instincts tell him to do, he takes a step away from Even, lets his arms dangle alongside his body. He lets out a small whine as he pushes his hips slightly forward, puts himself on display for Even. And Even is looking. He can't take his eyes away from Isak's crotch.

Then Isak lets go. He doesn't say a word, doesn't make a movement. He just lets go.

It starts out like a small trickle. He's been holding it for so long, it's like his lower body has gone numb and isn't capable of really letting go. Still, it feels amazing.

The pressure of his stream increases slowly, keeps building and building, until it flows out of him steadily. And it just keeps flowing and flowing. His boxer briefs and jeans are filled with wetness and warmth, and it's a glorious feeling. He can't help the deep sigh that leaves him. The pain from holding back is finally exchanged with relief.

He looks down and sees how his jeans have gotten darker at the front, how piss runs down his thighs, all the way down to his socks and shoes. It's both thrilling and a little embarrassing at the same time. He loves it.

Even is still looking at his crotch when Isak finishes, his eyes fixated on the dampened fabric of Isak's jeans. He's absentmindedly rubbing the bulge in his own jeans, mouth hanging open.

And even though it's clear that Even likes what Isak's doing, that he's aroused by it, Isak still needs some reassurance that this is okay.

“Even?”, he asks, his voice low and unsure. And that seems to make Even snap out of it.

“Babe”, Even says in awe and tugs at Isak's jacket to get him closer. When Isak's close enough, Even crashes their lips together and Isak's feels how Even's runs the palm of his hand across Isak's jeans, across the pee-soaked fabric covering his cock. It makes Isak's cock twitch.

With a groan Even fumbles with the button and zipper of his own jeans and wips his cock out. He immediately starts jerking off. He grunts and moans loudly as his hand quickly works his shaft, and Isak can tell that Even's already close. His body is shaking and his hips keeps snapping forward, like he can't get there fast enough.

When Even comes, it's not even a minute later. He's holding onto Isak tightly, his arm around Isak's shoulders and his head is hanging down between them.

He shoots all over the wet fabric of Isak's jeans, staining them white. Isak can't bring himself to care though. He's never seen Even this turned on before and the stains are worth it if it means getting to see Even like this, to be the one who can make him come like this.

He ignores how he’s gotten hard from watching Even, just helps him tuck his spent cock away and zips him up.

“Take me home. I want to get out of these jeans and then I want you to make me come.” 

And Even just smiles at that. He just smiles and kisses Isak, and Isak can't wait to get home.

Once they arrive at the apartment, it's hot and rushed from the moment they close the door behind them. Despite, or maybe because of, his urine soaked pants, Isak still has a hard on. He grabs onto Even and pushes him against the wall in their hallway. He rubs the wet front of his pants against Even's groin and moans against Even's mouth, before pressing his lips against Even's and kissing him hard. He can feel how Even's grows hard again, even though it isn't that long ago since he came. He hums appreciatively at his boyfriend and rolls his hips against him.

Even responds by sneaking a hand between them and runs his fingers across the bulge in Isak's pants. Isak knows Even can feel the dampness there. He can feel how his boxer briefs are clinging to his skin, wet and cold.

And even though it's somewhat uncomfortable and he would prefer to take both his pants and underwear off, he can't help but feel aroused from how Even's touching him, how he sees to be into the fact that Isak's wearing clothes he’s peed in.

Because Even doesn't seem to want to let Isak go. He’s stroking and squeezing and rubbing, all while kissing Isak hungrily, only stopping to catch his breath. And then he’s panting hard against Isak's lips.

And Isak's gone. Gone. Just from this. He tugs roughly at the waistband of Even's jeans, eager to get them off. But Even pushes his hands away, grabs onto Isak and turns them around. Then he manhandles him, so that Isak is facing the wall. He proceeds with undressing Isak and before he knows it, Isak's pressed up against the wall, naked and with two of Even's fingers shoved into his mouth.

“I’m going to fuck you, baby. Right here. So good.” Even's voice is low and rough, and Isak can only moan around Even's fingers.

When Even removes his fingers, Isak is so ready for it. He pushes his ass out and arches his back, his body shaking with anticipation. His whole body 

shudders as he feels Even's spit slick fingers touch his hole. He spreads his legs further and arches his back even more, shows Even know how much he wants this. Even leans in and kisses that spot behind his ear where Isak's so sensitive, before he tells Isak not to move. Then Even leaves, walking rapidly towards their bedroom. Isak's misses him instantly, wants to feel Even's warm body against his own.

Luckily Even is back in a matter of seconds, a bottle of lube in hand. Isak can't help but let out a sigh, lets his forehead rest against the arm he’s using to lean against the wall. He prepares himself for the feeling of Even's fingers prepping him.

He thinks he's never going to grow tired of it, the feeling of Even's fingers pressing into him, stretching him, making him ready. He loves it. Loves how Even's always seems to know what Isak's needs. And right now he's being efficient and slightly on the rough side, but not without taking his time to brush against Isak's prostate from time to time, teasing him, making him desperate for more.

And when Even finally lines himself up and pushes into him, Isak is so ready for it. He keeps his back arched, knows Even loves how it makes his ass stick out, and begs for Even to fuck him. He wants it hard and fast.

But Even seems to want to take his time. He stays inside Isak for a few seconds after he’s bottomed out. His hands are holding onto Isak's hips, squeezing. It's almost like he's thinking about something. But before Isak can ask about it, Even pulls back, so far that it's just the head of his cock that's still inside of him, and then he pushes back into him in one swift motion. Then he does it again; pulls out almost all the way, Isak can feel the head of Even's cock pull on his rim, and it feels so good. At the same time he desperate to feel Even inside him again, to feel the pressure of Even’s cock pushing into him. And then Even does, just thrusts into him in one long motion and Isak's has trouble staying on his legs from how good it is.

Then Even repeats it, over and over, in a steady way he keeps pulling out almost all the way, before pushing back in. And all Isak can do, is to keep him himself steady against the wall and take what Even's gives him.  And it's just perfect - how Even's pushing into him and filling him up, again and again.

Isak moans, can feel himself rushing towards the edge. He's just about to reach down and wrap his fingers around his cock when Even stills behind him.

Even's burying his face against the side of Isak's neck and breathing hard. It's like he needs to calm down, and Isak's suspects he might have been close to coming.

“Are you okay?” he asks, not really expecting anything but an yes.

But Even clears his throat and he sounds really unsure.

“Isak…”

And it makes Isak's twist his upper body so that he's able to look at Even, who’s looking at him with big, desperate eyes, pupils blown. His lips are moving, like he's trying to say something, but there's no sound. He looks wrecked, almost on the verge of crying. Isak can't remember seeing him like this before.

“What?” Isak asks, his voice filled with concern, as he tries to turn around. But Even's hands flies to his upper arms, holding him into position. It makes Isak's frown. Even still isn't saying anything.

“Even?”

“Uh… I really need to use the bathroom. I mean… I have to pee.”

“Okay..? Do you need to go right now?” Isak asks confused, doesn't know why Even's making a big deal out of it. Either they take a break now so that Even can go use the toilet, or they finish this, and that probably won't take long, and Even can go to the bathroom after. Isak doesn't see what the issue is.

“Yes,” Even says and swallows.

“Then just let go of me and hurry up. I’ll wait for you.” Isak tries to turn around again, but Even's grip only tightens.

“No,” he says and buries his face in Isak's neck.

“No? What do you mean?” Isak pulls his head back, tries to take a look at Even, but they're so close and Even's holding onto him so tightly he can't really get a good look at his face.

“I want to try something,” Even says in a low voice.

“Okay?” Isak says, concern slowly replaced by curiosity. “What is it?”

“I want to pee inside you and then fuck you.” It comes out rushed, like Even isn't sure if it's okay to even suggest it.

But he has nothing to worry about. Because the idea makes Isak's cock jump and he feels burning hot all over. He didn't think he could be more turned on standing against the wall in their hallway being fucked so good by his boyfriend after what they just experienced together in that park. But this makes him grow even harder and he swears a few drops of precome trickle out of him just from thinking about what Even's suggesting. He moans and tilts his head back against Even's shoulder.

“Yes,” he says, and this time it's Even who moans.

“How do you want to do it? Like this?” Isak asks hopeful, rolling his hips a little. He really enjoys this position, having Even pushing him up against the wall. There's also the fact that he doesn't want to waste even a second by moving to another part of their apartment. He’s so close to coming and he finds himself eager to find out what it’ll feel like; having Even pee inside of him.

“Yeah,” Even breathes behind him. His forehead is resting between Isak's shoulder blades now and Isak can feel his hot breath on his skin. “Just give me a second.”

Then Even pulls out, and Isak misses him instantly, feels so empty without Even inside of him. He whimpers softly and pushes of the wall a little, just to feel Even's warm body against his own. And Even seems to understand, because he wraps his arms around Isak and kisses his check a few times, and it makes Isak calm down a little.

When Even pulls back again, Isak keeps still. He hears how Even grabs the lube from the floor and adds more to his cock.

And even though his thighs are shaking and the urge to come keeps wanting him to grab his cock and start pumping, Isak somehow manages to wait for Even as he calms down and gets ready. Isak can hear how Even takes deep, slow breaths.

Isak on the other hand, isn't able to calm down at all. His body is shaking and he's panting hard. He looks down and sees how clear drops of precome are running down his cock. He fights the urge to swipe some of it with his finger to have a taste. He doesn't dare to touch himself, afraid he’s going to come instantly.

When Even pulls back even further and puts a hand on Isak's hip, the anticipation rises even further inside of him.

“Are you ready?” Isak manages to ask, before he swallows hard and twists his neck to get a look at Even.

Even isn't looking at him though, too focused on the cock he’s holding in his hand, pointed at Isak's ass. But he nods and hums, and Isak turns back to face the wall and arches his back to give Even better access.

“Come on then.”

Isak hears how eager he sounds, can't wait for Even to do it. And normally Even might chuckle from his eagerness, but he doesn't make a sound, probably to concentrated about what he’s about to do.

And Isak can relate. Letting go like that isn’t easy. To will oneself to pee when not using the toilet can be hard, especially when it's for the first time in a sexual situation. He keeps still and lets Even take his time.

After a little while he feels Even hand squeeze his hip, and his anticipation peeks. He just knows that it's about to happen. Without thinking about it, he holds his breath.

As soon as Even lets go, Isak can feel it. And it makes him moan.

He feels how Even's warm stream hits his hole, runs down his crack and the inside of his thighs.

Then, while still peeing, Even pushes inside of him, grabbing both of Isak's hips now.

Isak can feel how Even's warm fluid flows into  him.

None of them move. They just stay there as Even empties his bladder inside of Isak. Isak, who feels how his inside is being filled up with warmth. How Even's pee creates a constant pressure inside of him, against his prostate.

And it’s good. The sensation of being filled up by Even like this. Knowing that Even has relieved himself inside of Isak's. It's so good. His cock is throbbing, aching to be touched.

Even's forehead is back between Isak's shoulder blades, just resting there. Isak hears how he lets out a deep sigh.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Even sighs again. “Are you? How does it feel?”

“So good, Even. You have no idea.”

“Yeah? Tell me,” Even says in a low, rough voice before he licks upwards along Isak's spine, his hands still holding Isak's hips in a tight grip. Isak feels hot all over.

“It’s warm. And... I feel so full.” Isak moans it as he feels how Even proceeds licking his skin, moving along to that spot behind his ear. Isak feels like he's dying. “Could stay like this forever.”

“Yeah?” Even whispers into his ear. “So you don't want me to fuck you? To fuck you while you're filled with my piss?”

And that makes Isak let out a small cry. How Even's so into this, and how he making Isak feel so good, and how Isak can't decide between if he wants to stay like this, being filled up with this warmth a while longer, or if he wants to find out how it feels to be pissfucked by Even. It all makes him let out a God damn cry.

And unconsciously his hips jerk a little, creating only a little bit of space between them, which makes a little bit of pee trickle out of him and run down his thigh. Even is quick to press closer to him, to push his cock even further into Isak to prevent more pee from coming out.

But Isak is intrigued. The idea of leaking pee while Even fucks him… Yeah, he really wants that.

“Fuck me,” he whimpers and pushes his hips forward, away from Even. Some more pee escapes him and a squelching sound vibrates through the room as Even pushes back inside.

Even groans behind him. “You feel so good like this, Isak. All warm around me. Want to fuck you and come inside you. Fill you up with my come too.”

And that does it. The idea of Even's pee and come mixing inside of him, makes him desperate for Even to start fucking him and he pushes back against him.

And it's like Even understands, because he starts moving.

It's just small movements at first, Even's body rocking against him, his cock just barely rubbing against Isak's prostate. But it's enough to make Isak lose it completely, to make him push back against Even repeatedly and start begging him to fuck him properly.

Even doesn't give in though. He just keeps up with these small movements, simultaneously whispering how good it feels having his cock inside Isak's pee filled ass. Isak feels like he's dying, and he isn't sure if it's from how good it feels or from how badly he wants Even to fuck him.

Even keeps going like that until Isak is starting to feel desperate. He jerks his hips back and forth in an attempt to get some friction on his cock. But Even doesn't give in, just moves a hand to Isak's lower back and pushes down, making Isak stick his ass out even further. He thinks about how obscene they probably look.

But then Even starts to fuck into him, and all Isak can think about is Even and the squelching sounds filling their apartment. Pee is gushing out of him with every thrust Even is making, and Isak can feel how the warm fluid is running down his legs. He looks down and sees how a small puddle has started to form on the floor between his feet. At first he can't take his eyes away from it and he keeps watching how the puddle slowly grows bigger. Then he starts thinking about how, if he hadn't already peed outside, he could’ve peed while Even was fucking him, making the puddle even bigger. The idea brings him right there, right on the edge, and he moans Even's name.

“Yeah, baby,” Even pants behind him. “Are you close? Please tell me you’re close, because I really need to come.”

“Yes, yes,” Isak chants as he moves an arm down and wraps his hand around his cock. And it doesn't take long. He only needs to give his cock a few good tugs before the muscles in his lower abdomen are clenching, his balls are pulling up and he’s shooting against the wall. Even follows shortly after, moaning and emptying himself inside of Isak.

Most of Even's pee has been pushed out of him by now, but still; the idea of Even's pee and come mixing inside of him pushes another few drops of come out of him. It makes his whole body shudder from how good he feels and he wishes he could do what they just did all over again.

As Even pulls out, Isak feels how a mixture of pee and come leaks out of him. Without thinking about what he's doing, he reaches behind himself and touches his hole, feels the wetness there. It doesn't feel as sticky as usual, it feels more...wet. He doesn't know how else to describe it.

Even groans behind him, pushes Isak's hand aside and runs two fingers down Isak's cleft and over his hole, clearly wanting to find out for himself what Isak feels like. It makes Isak shudder again and he spreads his legs to make more room for Even. Even hums appreciatively, before he wraps his arms around him, presses his front to Isak's back and leaves a sweet kiss on Isak's neck.

They stay like that for a while, Isak in Even's arms, and Isak is thankful for that. Because even though Even is his boyfriend, and he feels safe and being in Even's embrace is the best feeling in the world, he isn't quite ready to face Even yet. What they did tonight pushed Isak's boundaries, maybe a bit more than he was ready for, and he needs to take a minute just to process everything that happened.

He knows he’s going to be ok though. Because Even keeps caressing him and whispering how much he loves Isak for sharing this with him. And slowly Isak feels that small knot of worry in his chest untangle enough for him to turn around in Even's arms. And Even has never looked more in love, his eyes searching Isak's face to make sure he's ok. And Isak knows he will be.


End file.
